Andrew Craig vs. Chris Leben
The first round began. Craig landed a leg kick as Leben came forward. He ate a right coming forward, they clinched, Leben worked a single. Craig stuffed it. Leben landed a foot stomp and another. 4:35. Craig kneed the body. Leben worked a single. 4:15. Craig stuffed it. Leben landed a left to the body. He landed a foot stomp and another. 4:00 with more lefts. Craig broke kneeing the body. He ate a right coming back into the clinch, Leben did.Craig stuffed a single landing two right uppercuts under, Leben got that single there, 3:35. Craig stood back to the clinch. They broke. 3:15 as Leben landed an inside kick. 3:00. Leben landed a body kick and a right, Craig kneed the body as they clinched. Left and right to the body. 2:35. Lefts and rights to the head, they broke. They reclinched. 2:15. Lefts and rights to the body. Craig kneed the body, Leben replied breaking. 2:00. Craig landed an inside kick. Leben blocked a high kick eating a one-two, they clinched. 1:35. They broke. 1:15. They clinched. Craig stuffed a single, Craig landed rights under but Leben got a single, 1:00. Craig stood back to the clinch. Lefts and rights to body, beak. Leben landed a counter left, left uppercut, clinched. 30. Break. 15 as Leben stuffed a power double to the clinch. The first round ended, 10-9 Craig but close. "He's gassing trying to take you down," they told Craig. The second round began. They clinched. 4:35. Leben worked a single trying to add in a trip. Craig stuffed both. 4:15. Craig kneed the body. 4:00. Leben worked a single eating rights under. Leben went one-two to the body, they broke away with Craig kneeing. Craig landed a big left hook, 3:35. They clinched. Leben tried a double. Craig stuffed it. 3:15. Craig broke kneeing the head. 3:00. Craig landed a right elbow. Leben landed an inside kick. 2:35 remaining. Craig landed a right uppercut. They clinched. Leben worked a single. 2:15. Leben kneed the body. Craig replied with 2:00, they broke away there. They traded leg kicks. 1:35. Craig landed a left and a hard leg kick. His hands are low though. They clinched. 1:15. Leben tried a double. Craig stuffed it. 1:00. They broke. 35. They clinched. Rights to body. Lefts and rights, 15. Craig broke kneeing the body. The second round ended, 10-9 Craig. The third round began. Leben landed an inside kick. Craig landed a right and another, inside kick, clinch, Leben landed two lefts, eating a left and another, two big rights, a left dropped Leben, big rights and lefts, half-guard, 4:30. Guard, right hands. More, left, right elbow, another, left elbow. Left. 4:15 left. Leben stood to a guillotine, clinch. Roars from crowd. 4:00. Holy shit dude. Break. The crowd chanted Leben. Leben looked up. Exchange. 3:30 as Craig landed a combo, clinched. 3:15. 3:00. Break. Leben landed an inside kick. 2:35 as Craig shoved Leben down, right hand from guard. 2:15. Craig landed a right. Leben worked a kimura, stood and broke, 2:00. Craig checked an inside kick. They clinched. 1:30. Craig got a double to guard there to half-guard, Leben landed a left elbow, regained guard, 1:00. Thought of an armbar. Craig passed to half-guard. 35. Leben stood and broke. Craig got a double to half-guard. 15. Three lefts. Leben rehgained guard. The third round ended, 10-9 Craig. 30-27 Craig.